Aurora
by Nicole Luna
Summary: A simple drabble of how love can be expressed peculiarly. J X C.


Aurora

----

Author's Note: This was supposed to be my first Jimmy Neutron fanfiction but Fading Alight popped into my head and I needed to post it. Well, I got really obsessed listening to Asian Kung-Fu Generation's song _Aru Machi no Gunjou_(A Certain City's Aquamarine) and it inspired me to write this drabble. It's such a fantastic song, it can make one really visualize such a wonderful scene! It is still my favorite, even though I wrote this over a year ago. As usual, I will need your insights after reading this. Please note my grammatical errors or any wrong spelling and tell it to me via PM. I need your constructive criticism badly! Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

-----

A buzzing sound echoed throughout the room.

He slowly rose from his position, pushing the blanket away from him. He was only clad in his boxer shorts, his developing abs revealed. He was still groggy, his face blank with any emotion. He sat on the middle of his bed, staring at the digital clock right in front of him. It read 7:00 a.m. and suddenly Goddard jumped on his bed and opened his screen to the weather channel.

That's how Jimmy Neutron starts his day.

As a 16 year old, he is more serious about current affairs and matured in many ways. He is taller than his father, his signature whippy-dip hairstyle is fashionably spiked and his head is now proportional to his body. He knew more about people and his surroundings by reading daily--his mind is enriched with new perspectives and meaningful knowledge, which is his inspiration for new inventions. He only makes inventions when inspiration dawns on him or when it is needed. He said that his life shouldn't be all about making inventions because there are a lot of things that he can concoct: making new friends, discovering other cultures and many more. He's still living it up for science, especially now that he defines science as life.

"Our weather forecast for today would definitely make you smile! Today's going to be a sunny day…"

The words passed through his ears without even contemplating it. His mind was set on other things but his foremost proposal came down to one word:

Sleep.

----

"Ciao, Mama! Ciao, Papa!"

In her best mocking Italian accent, she stepped out of the door and waved good-bye to her parents. She skipped merrily to the bus stop, her blonde hair flowing along with her lively jig. Cindy Vortex seemed really happy today. She was wearing her favorite dress and her lucky necklace. Nothing beats putting on feel-good clothing. She waited patiently for the bus, humming her favorite song. She didn't mind being stared at by her fellow schoolmates who thought she was out of her mind. A lot has changed for this girl. Like Jimmy, her comprehension was broadened over the years and she softened up a bit. Unlike before, when she would always like to top Jimmy and the rest of the class, she doesn't care about competing with anyone anymore, she'd like to think that she's doing it for herself and nobody else. She doesn't argue with Jimmy anymore because she thinks that it won't do her any good to dispute his capabilities when they both know that he really does know it all. They are now very good friends or so she thought…

_Are we or aren't we?_

"Hey Cindy! The bus is here!"

She was snapped out of her trance when she saw Butch dragging his little brother inside the bus. "Coming!" she ran swiftly towards the bus, leaving behind her reminiscence.

School was constant; Period by period, the students were like robots programmed to listen to what the teacher has to say. There were exceptions to those compliant students; one of them was writing on her notepad while the other was staring at the former. His mind was racing with undisclosed thoughts…

_Day by day, I pray, seek and scramble because this world is too fast paced and the chance of seeing you and your everything is like a magic of love for me…_

Jimmy was staring at Cindy with an unidentified expression on his face. He couldn't even decipher what he really felt: lust, comfort, love, longing or admiration…he was too engrossed to tell each sentiment from one another. He gripped tightly on his pen when she abruptly turned around to see him staring at her. His mind kept on reciting his intentions. _I want to run out because I want to fulfill my discontent and find the answers to my problems but once I step forward, the scenery right in front of me disappears. My vision of you in my mind collapses as I try to reach out for another goal…_

_Whenever I look up at the sky, those whimsical clouds that I like to chase with my eyes remind me of your lovely face…_

The school bell rang, making the students jump out of their seats. They were mostly surprised that it was already dismissal, for some were glued to what the teacher was telling them without even mulling over it. Sheen was the first one to get out of school, dragging Libby along with him. He declared that they were finally free of relentlessly boring periods and sickening cafeteria food! He appears to be very cheerful, tainting Libby's dowdy day. Carl followed suit, huffing from trying to chase them. The weather hasn't changed as reported by the weather report; it was still sunny like some of the students' exposition. The sky is as blue as Jimmy's eyes, the clouds are scattered all over and the breeze keeps everyone imperturbable. It was one of those wonderful days when things are going really well but for others, even the simplest pleasure in life cannot gratify them. Then what can make them feel contented? The solution to their problem is the answer.

Jimmy and Cindy were the last two people left inside the classroom. Cindy trapped herself in another trance, imagining how life would be if she made the move on reaching her goal. She was fixing the chairs idly and was snapped out of her reverie when she accidentally touched Jimmy's hand. Jimmy, on the other hand, just had finished another blueprint of his new invention and was about to leave. He saw Cindy's delicate hand on top of his own, and immediately drew it away. She just stared at her own trembling little hand and gradually drew it closer to her. She slowly looked at Jimmy, who was in fact watching what she would do next. They just gazed at each other. Silence trounced the wide classroom. Mixed emotions swirled in their hearts and words seemed irrelevant at this moment. Many thoughts boggled on their heads but Cindy's mind managed to put into the picture the statement that's been bothering her mind.

_Every time I see your face, the oceans heave up to my heart..._

_You make me strain at the oars but soon, I can see the shore…_

_The shore wherein true love exists…_

Her heart leaped rapidly as she saw Jimmy run out of the classroom at a dashing speed. She ran after him and tried not to get lost in the huge hallways. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. Usually, they would tell each other what's been bothering them and they would try to plan all the possible solutions to fix the problem as soon as possible. It was one of their bonding moments wherein they felt free in spilling everything without letting anything drip over the surface. She had to know what was wrong with him or she couldn't live with herself. She knew that deep inside in her heart, she truly loved him but she was trying to express it gradually so that their developing relationship could grow into something bigger.

Jimmy ran faster when he got out of the school grounds. _My heart is beating so dim and unclear, only a little bit of light remains in it; I don't know what is this feeling I feel whenever you're too close to me…_

_I really don't understand what I'm feeling anymore._

He shook his head, trying to clear his head. He ran towards the river but was stopped when he felt someone grabbed his shirt. He hastily turned around to see Cindy was panting, her arm placed on his shoulder while the other clutching her chest. "Finally…I caught you…you were too swift for a girl to catch up with." She said in between breaths, looking at him steadily. He attempted to look back at her but he couldn't control his raging sensations. He faced the river but she was still gripping his shirt. He felt that his heart stopped when she leisurely wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Please don't go anywhere…let's have a decent talk." She softly whispered, her breath chilling his spine. He gently took her hands and tenderly squeezed them, making her gasp. She released him and found herself being carried in his strong arms.

They were on the riverbank, sitting on the grassy field. She persuaded him to open up about his predicament but he was hard to crack. She did everything to please him but she failed. Her last resort was to flirt with him but she felt that it would make things worse so she decided to give up. Even if it hurts down to the tiniest part of her heart, she has to respect his silence. After all, she wouldn't want to lose his trust! Trust is the foundation of any relationship and without it, there wouldn't be any harmony between people.

"If you won't tell me, I'll respect your silence. Just don't come running after me when you need my comfort. Keeping it from me will only hurt you more because--"

"I'm so tired of pretending. I don't want to hide what I truly feel. I finally know what it is. "

"Now you're opening up to me when I'm about to give up on you. What kind of person are you, Jimmy? Well, if you're going to tell me, then continue."

"Haven't you listened to what I told you awhile ago? I said that I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to show my true feelings."

"Then what is it that you want to show? What are your true feelings? For whom are those feelings you've amassed?"

"Those feelings are for you, Cindy. I got tired of everything that I was hiding from you and now I'm throwing it out. Without you, I'm not going to be the man that I am now. I was lonely before we started to treat each other civilly and I tried to conceal it…but it was of no use. Everything became dreadful and I collapsed into the darkness. No one could save me from this deep depression but when you came, I saw the light of my life and I knew you wouldn't like me to live like this."

"Well, I really wouldn't like you to be emo because I know that sadness is not an option for you since you can do so many things with the time that has been given to you. You're a man of science; a man of adventures and a man of life."

Jimmy turned away to conceal his reddening cheeks. "Well, what I really wanted to tell you is that I really love you…" his voice softened at the end of his sentence, making Cindy chuckle. "You don't have to be shy in telling me that you love me…remember the time when you told me that you loved me when we were pre-teens?"

"Oh…that." He remembered the scene clearly: he kneeled right in front of her at the Candy Bar and expressed with great emotion his love for her. "Well, I don't mind hearing that again but this time, I want it loud and clear. If you mean what you say, then show me." She moved closer to him, patting his tremulous hand. He took in his last breath and exhaled.

"I love you, Cindy."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

Their voices ricocheted throughout the empty park. "Do you really mean it?" he asked softly, confirming if what she said is the truth. "You don't believe me?" she pouted, pushing him on the soft grass. "Well…I do believe you but to verify the truth…" He pulled her down with him and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She didn't know what to say; she was astonished at what he did. "What…what…what was that for?" Her face softened, leaning closer towards his. "Well, it's nothing, really…" he chortled, facing the river. She tilted his head to look at her and kissed him back. This time, it was longer and more passionate--the kiss they've been longing ever since. It took them for awhile to retract their lips, seeing that they're satisfied with each other's offering. Cindy warily got off Jimmy and lay down beside him. They noticed that it was already dusk, the spectrum of orange painted the skies and the setting sun. "An excursion to a new world…" she whispered, gazing at the setting sun. "The deep blue night is about to come…" he faced her, sustaining her statement. "Let us change the world and perceive what we are going to see from there…"

Jimmy didn't get what she had just said. "Huh? What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind! Just think that I didn't say those words! " She grinned, somewhat discomfited by her statement. "Jimmy, I want to discover this world with you. I want to collect all of the things that came bursting out of our minds and float them all over the place!" she happily exclaimed, raising her arms up into the sky. "Huh? I still don't understand what you just said." Jimmy scratched his head in confusion. "You never used your figures of speech in expressing your thoughts differently, are you? What I wanted to tell you is that I want to share to the whole world the lessons we have learned from the most important people in our lives, like our parents and friends but most of all, to our experiences…it makes life more meaningful, doesn't it?" He smiled, shifting to the side. He was now face-to-face with her. "Of course, we'll do this together. We'll jump and fly as high as we can and with our kicking speed, we can go on forever, I'm sure of it…"

"That's so sweet, Jimmy. You know, I don't want this moment to end yet."

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore…for this is the perfect dream: the woman that I truly love is now mine...Aurora is finally mine."

"Aurora?" She was rather dazed that he called her by her second name. She usually doesn't use that but she thinks that it's a very beautiful name. "You are my Aurora…the dawn of my life, my beautiful goddess and my guiding light…" He enfolded his arms around her tiny waist and cupped her damp cheek. "Jimmy…" she moved a few inches nearer and propped her forehead against his shirt. "You really make me feel blissful…thank you."

She fell asleep on his chest as he kissed her forehead. Today, Jimmy Neutron lived life with a new feat. Life can be so strange, isn't it astounding?

_Even in light and in darkness, I will be with you forever…_

----


End file.
